i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Mu
| Image = Zhaoyifan.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = (last seen) | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = 300+ (first appearance) 3000+ (last appearance) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = Wang Clan | Friend = | Enemy = Taiyang Zi | Master = Xu Liguo (from Renegade Immortal) | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea Crown Prince Apparent of Song Clan | Affiliation = Wang Clan Immortal God Continent | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm (formerly) Immortal God Continent | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea (formerly) | Planet = North Reed | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Ancient Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Wang Mu is one of the recurring characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is one of the Chosens in the Ninth Mountain and Sea that made his appearance during the opening of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. He is a chosen of the Wang Clan, one of the Four Great Clans. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Book 6 Wang Mu, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, made his first appearance during the opening of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple in South Heaven. Wang Mu, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, attacked Meng Hao to take the command medallion given to Meng Hao by Fang Xiufeng, which allows one to become a conclave disciple of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. After Taiyang Zi was captured he told Meng Hao to capture Wang Mu indicating there might be some enmity between them. Meng Hao seriously injured Wang Mu during their battle and even stole his bag of holding. After Fang Xiufeng and Meng Li told him to release all the Chosen, Meng Hao reluctantly let them go. After Meng Hao reached True Immortal Ascension, he defeated Wang Mu after the latter challenged him. Book 8 During the war with the 33 Heavens, he was outraged and utterly embarrassed that his Patriarch decided to turn traitor to the Mountain and Sea Realm by surrendering to the Immortal God Continent and tried to fight with the Mountain and Sea Realm but was subdued by his clan members and made to lose consciousness. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Wang Mu reached 162,000 meters high into the air during the East Sun Ascension event, following closely behind Song Luodan at his 165,000 meters. *Like the rest of the Wang Clan, Wang Mu bears immense respect towards The God, who is his clan's ancestor and prime patriarch. Throughout the novel, it is evident that he is trying to follow in his ancestor's footsteps by comprehending his self-created spells such as Sundered Night. *He tracks down Xu Liguo, one of The God's former companions and eventually becomes his student. * From what has been shown in the series, it seems that he cultivates the Celestial half of The God's power, while Wang Tengfei cultivates the Ancient/God Tribe half. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chosen Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Wang Clan/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Four Great Clans/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Immortal God Continent/Affiliation Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Ancient Realm Category:Recurring Characters